


i glow pink in the night

by clumsyclouds



Series: My Winx Club Reimagining [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flora is a sweetheart, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Title from a Mitski Song, Wholesome, helia is a he/him lesbian, i am not joking when i say it isn't canon compliant this has nothing to do with canon, i do not care about canon so do not expect it from me, my own reboot -- if you will, pure fluff, this is my own canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyclouds/pseuds/clumsyclouds
Summary: look at you go, i just adore you,i wish that i knew what makes you think i'm so specialif i could begin to do something that does right by youi would do about anything, i would even learn how to lovelove like you - rebecca sugar
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Series: My Winx Club Reimagining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	i glow pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my own spin on canon, and i will probably post more of these scenes/snippets, maybe even some longer stuff, but it will be from my own reimagining/reboot of the show, this is for my own entertainment, don't like, don't read
> 
> note: flora and helia are both lesbians, but helia goes by he/him pronouns <3 enjoy!

The evening air is balmy, Flora still has pink knitted shawl loosely wrapped around her arms. The birds are singing their final songs before retreating into their nests for the night. A brook babbles beneath her, but most of all the singing coming from the church can still be heard from the doors standing slightly ajar. It echoes beautifully against the ceilings and a calmness settles over her nerves, which are still slightly on edge due to the events of the day. 

She leans over the railing by the wooden bridge and watches the water run gently between the sticks and stones in its way. A small bush of pink roses grows by the side of the stream and Flora makes a mental note to bring one of them home so she can plant it in her room. It's rare that she sees such a healthy bush of roses growing in the wildness, but then again, on this planet everything seems to grow with such strength and grace.

The grand wooden doors creak, and Flora turns to see Helia stepping outside. Whatever she said about calmed nerves is thrown out the window. He comes towards her, hands stuffed in his tiny pockets as always, small, dimpled smile and stormy blue eyes that always seem downcast or directed towards her. 

Not that Flora pays very much attention to any of his mannerisms, mind you.

He comes over beside her, leans over the railing as well. “Needed some fresh air, huh? Me, too.”

“I guess so,” she replies and finds her tongue twisted. 

For a solid minute or two, they continue standing there in complete silence. Flora isn’t sure if she finds it awkward or not. On the one hand, Helia is a rather quiet person, but on the other hand, that doesn’t mean he never wants to talk ever. 

“So, uhm” —she turns towards Helia and tucks her hair behind her ear— “what do you think of the concert? Gibbons is quite an artist, right?”

He clears his throat. “He is. I’ve never heard anything like him. Something so...gentle, yet roaring.”

“Me neither, he makes my heart flutter and my skin tingle and every word feels like falling in love.” With dreamy eyes she looks up at the light blue sky and the pink-tinted clouds sailing past. Although, she quickly looks down and laughs, trying to play it off. Why did she always have to be so strange around Helia? “Or maybe that’s silly, I don’t know.”

Another beat of silence before he speaks. “Why do you always do that?” 

“Do what?”

“Talk about something you love and then apologise.”

Flora looks up at him again, purses her lips together into a tight line. His gaze is intense and inspective, like he’s trying to find something. Whatever it is, she dreads to think of. 

“I guess I don't want to bore people with my endless rambles.”

“I’d love to hear your endless rambles.”

Once again, she is stunned into silence, but finally, it seems Helia has reached the limit to his newfound boldness. He looks down with a careful, lopsided smile into the water, lets his hair cover his face. It shimmers in the light in every shade of blue and Flora feels that fluttering again, like...falling in love. Chatta’s voice echoes vividly in her mind. 

_Tell him how you feel! Be brave, be bold. Stop being afraid to love._

“Helia...” she starts, though she doesn’t know where that sentence will end up. 

“Yes?” he replies, eyes again boring into hers. 

All those childhood memories, all this pining, all the secret letters reserved only for them, the sketches, the poems, the gestures, surely, he must feel _something_ for her? Not to mention it must be clear how she feels. Chatta said she’d been about as subtle about it as Knut trying to sneak into the kitchens for a midnight snack. No, she'd simply have to take a chance. She let him leave once, and she wouldn't do it again. 

“Do you think some people are given a second chance at falling in love?” she asks, feels her throat dry up, electricity sparking all the way from her toes out to her fingertips, and heart beating so fast it might stop soon. 

“Do you?” he asks, the pink still very much clear on the apples of his cheeks. 

“I’d like to think so.” She feels the surge of adrenaline that comes with standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to dive head first into the depths. No parachute, no rope, no wings. “Because, if not...”

Helia smiles despite himself, and before Flora has any time to react he leans in and presses a kiss to her parted lips. 

It’s sudden, yet expected and he’s so soft. No pressure, no rush, just warmth and fireworks surrounding them. The world seems to fall silent and become an explosion of sound all at the same time. The birds sing louder, the crickets creak, the brook babbles and the music from the church concert still echoes, muffled but clear, and yet, there is nothing else except Helia’s lips, and his hand cupping her cheek. Every point of contact burns with the sweetest flame that she knows she’ll feel for days. 

After an eternity they part, though Helia leaves his hand on her cheek, which is a good thing. If he didn’t, Flora isn’t sure she’d be able to stand on her own two feet.

“I hope I didn’t overstep,” he murmurs, eyes half-lidded. 

She places a hand over his heart, it’s beating as wildly as her own and she can feel his anxiety, the worry about misinterpretation, of rejection. It’d almost be funny if it weren’t so surprising that he felt the same as her. 

“No. I didn’t mind. Not in the slightest.”

“Neither did I.”

“Good,” she says and smiles. 

“Good.” He grins back and lets his hand trail down her jaw and neck down to her shoulder and arm, until finally he takes a hold of her hand.

The sun has set even further now, meaning the midnight blooms have come to life, spreading their golden light along the pathway that leads back to their cottages. The music has stopped, now replaced by the rumble of a crowd moving out of the pews. Soon their little bubble will burst and at the last second, Flora realises desperately that she doesn’t want this moment to end yet. 

“Come with me?” she asks. Correction: she pleads.

He nods, looking down towards the path. Flora lets their hands stay interlaced together as she pulls him over the bridge and past the ivy-covered stone arch. Once people begin pouring out of the church she and Helia are well beyond anyone’s line of vision. 

“Did you know I had a crush on you from the day we met at the Red Fountain School?” he asks, squeezing her hand. 

Flora blushes, looks away at the tulips closing up for the night. “No...I didn’t. I wasn’t even sure that you remembered me from when we were kids.”

“Likewise.”

She stops, turns around to look at him with wide eyes. “How could I ever forget you?”

“And I you?”

All of Flora’s functions seem to pause and it takes everything in her not to completely combust into a pile of mush. 

“B-But I’m not—”

He holds up a finger in front of his lips, quickly silencing her and instead takes the lead, pulling her off the wood-chipped path up on a steep, grassy slope. It’s difficult to get up there with her high-heeled wedges, but it somehow passes without incident. 

It’s a small clearing, a little circle where the trees seem to have simply grown around it. A mossy tree trunk lies flat, facing the path they’d just walked up, an orange flower grows from the side, it’s roots seem to come from the inside of the trunk. 

Helia motions towards it and lays out his jacket for the both of them. “After you.”

Slowly, she sits down and pulls her shawl into her lap. He sits down as well, knees turned towards her while looking up at the stars now beginning to twinkle.

“You could have anyone, you know? Why did you pick me?” It’s such a silly question to ask, she knows, but some part of her still can’t understand. Not to say that she isn’t utterly overjoyed at finally getting what she’d secretly wanted for so long.

“Oh, Flora.”

Her heart skips another beat at the softness of his tone. He takes her hand in his, calloused fingertips stroking over her knuckles. 

“You of all people must know we don’t choose who we fall in love with. All I know is that when you look at me I feel seen, loved, valued, and I don’t think a person should ever let go of someone who makes them feel like that.”

“Helia...”

“You’re amazing, Flora, and it surprises me that you don’t see it. Everyone else does.”

His gaze is warm and gentle and she can’t say anything in return. Her tongue is twisted into a knot she doesn’t know how to untangle. Everything glistens under the twinkling stars and blue light of the full moon. Many things are difficult in this life as Flora has had to learn over time, but this, this is easy and so _good._

As a cloud covers the moon in part the only true source of light is the midnight blooms. Their light is mildly yellow and bright, and there’s a strange sort of haze surrounding them, as if nothing exists past the trees lining the edge of their little hideout. Flora wouldn’t mind if that were the case. Suddenly, it seems that this is all she needs. 

At some point they do go back down to their respective cottages where their friends lie waiting for them. With great reluctance their hands let go and Flora feels a sort of emptiness, only sweet and bearable because she knows it will be filled the coming morning. 

Stella will not cease her questioning, but Flora doesn’t budge. The other girls are equally full of questions, but they’ll find out in due time. For tonight, it’ll be her and Helia’s secret, and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comment, hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
